chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcturus
Arcturus is the name of a large star that is located in the constellation of Bootes. It is one of the brightest stars in the sky not to mention of of the largest that is located within 100 lightyears from Earth. Arcturus is located approximately 36.7 lightyears away from Sol in the Home Universe. It has a spectral classification of K0 III. This means that it is an orange giant of relatively bright luminosity. Its age is apparent due to its size. Arcturus has several planets that are in orbit around it, though astrophysicists speculate that other planets once existed closer to the star in the distant past but have since been swallowed by the expanding Arcturus, that long since fused all of its hydrogen and has since moved on to Helium. Stellar Description Stars that size of Arcturus are indicative of the life cycle of stars. While Sol is a star that is relatively young compared to other types of stars in the neighborhood, Arcturus shows that there are indeed stars that are entering their twilight years. Arcturus is estimated to be over 7 billion years old, roughly 1.6 billion years older than the sun. It has ballooned out at this age due to the fact that the hydrogen in its core has been used up. As such, gravity is now starting to push less on the core and the fusion reactions are now starting to push out. Arcturus still has approximately 3 billion years in its life before it transforms into a giant and enters the final stage of its life where it will eventually go nova due to its mass. Arcturus has a slightly lower surface temperature than the sun given its lower stellar classification. However, its luminosity is apparent, being 110 times brighter than the sun. For a long time, it was suspected that Arcturus was in fact, a binary system with the light of the primary star overlapping the other, however, no additional star has been discovered. Instead, planets were located instead. There were only a few terrestrial worlds that orbited around Arcturus which orbited at approximately the orbit of Jupiter from the sun. There were also two ice giants that formed well beyond the frost line of the system. These terrestrial worlds were thought to have been much colder in the past, but due to the aging of the star, have been warmed. The UEG has terraformed these worlds to become much more comfortable to Human life. In addition, they have seeded these worlds with life from neighboring systems. Multiple Forerunner power stations stand in orbit around Arcturus, indicating that they too thought that the star was useful for energy production. It is unknown where the energy was intended to be sent. Some have theorized that it was meant for a Shield Installation which was originally located in the system but may have been destroyed in the Flood War. Conversely, some believe that one of the planets that is currently inhabited by Humans may in fact be the missing Shield World that has not yet been discovered. However, if an entrance does exist to the interior of such a world, it has not been found in well over seven hundred years. The planetary system for Arcturus is as follows: * Arcturus Primus * Arcturus Secundus * Arcturus III * Arcturus IV * Arcturus V List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn (Mentioned Only) Category:Stars Category:Locations